


Operation:"LET'S MAKE OUGOKU CANON!"

by Hiba_cat



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiba_cat/pseuds/Hiba_cat
Summary: Kaede has noticed that maybe just MAYBE a certain panta loving clown might have feelings for a bug lover boy so she decided to start a group chat to get them together!
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Operation:"LET'S MAKE OUGOKU CANON!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in here so please be nice TwT  
> Anyway this is a non despair au and yes I know this is not the most original idea but c'mon can you blame me? I really like these kind of stories-  
> (btw everyone already knows that maki is an assassin cause I said so :))  
> 

_**kaede has created a group chat** _

_**Kaede has named the group chat "Operation:LET'S MAKE OUGOKU CANON!"** _

_**Kaede has added 13 people** _

_**Kaede has changed their name to "commander pianist"** _

_**Kaede has changed 13 people's names** _

**right hand detective:** what is this?

 **soldier assassin:** yeah,what's up with the names and the chat's name?

 **Commander pianist:** Alright everyone I need your attention! And don't worry maki and suichi I will explain everything!

 **Commander pianist:** Okay so in this chat as the name suggests we will make ougoku canon! Does that make sense :D

 **Soldier astronaut:** uhhhh you lost me

 **Soldier cosplayer:** JFNFJFNDHSJDNF _WAIT YOU DON'T MEAN-_

 **Commander pianist:** Yup!

 **right hand detective:** wait what does she mean by that-

 **Soldier assassin:** wait wait wait oh fuck I actually understand now,oh no I've been hanging out with tsumugi for too long-

 **Soldier cosplayer:** HEY!

 **Soldier astronaut:** Okay I'm seriously lost here-

 **Soldier inventor:** Pff of course a virgin idiot like you would feel lost!

 **Soldier astronaut:** Hey who are you calling an idiot?!

 **Soldiers inventor:** You of course! Only an idiotic virgin like you wouldn't understand what's going on!

 **Soldier astronaut:** Well then if it's sooo _easy_ to understand well why won't you explain?

 **Soldiers inventor:** Uhhhhh

 **Soldier astronaut:** Hah! Who's the idiot now >:)

 **Soldiers inventor:** S-SHUT UP!

 **Soldier astronaut:** Okay but like what's going on maki-roll you said you understood can you please explain?

 **Soldier assassin:** Don't call me that,but yeah sure you see um kaede wants for some reason get gonta with you know the little shit

**Soldier astronaut: _WHAT_**

**right hand detective: _WHAT_**

**soldier fighting lesbian: _WHAT_**

**Soldier mage lesbian: _WHAT_**

**Soldier artist: _WHAT_**

**Soldier cosplayer: _WHAT_**

**Soldier maid: _WHAT_  
**

**Soldier inventor: _WHAT_  
**

**Soldier cat lover: _WHAT_  
**

**Soldier avocado: _WHAT_  
**

**S** **oldier Anthropologist: _WHAT_  
**

**Soldier robot: _WHAT_**

**Commander pianist:** OKAY I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINKING BUT HEAR ME OUT-

 **Commander pianist:** Okay but like I think maybe _just_ maybe kokichu have a crush on gonta,so I thought maybe help him and get him with gonta cause I have a gut feeling that gonta likes him back-

 **Commander pianist:** Listen i know kokichi is an asshole but he is our asshole and is also our classmate and as that class rep it's my duty to help my classmates!

 **Commander pianist:** Sooooo will you guys like to help? Pleeaaassseeeee <:)

**_ ~cliffhanger cause I wanna finnish this chapter but I don't know how to~ _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope y'all liked it!  
> Please tell me what do you think in the comments!  
> Kaede | commander pianist  
> Shuichi | right hand detective  
> Kaito | solider astronaut  
> Maki | soldier assassin  
> Tenko | soldier fighting lesbian  
> Himiko | soldier mage lesbian  
> Angie | soldier artist  
> Tsumugi | soldier cosplayer  
> Kirumi | soldier maid  
> Miu | soldier inventor  
> Ryoma | soldier cat lover  
> Rantaro | soldier avocado  
> Korekiyo | soldier Anthropologist  
> Kiibo | soldier robot  
> 


End file.
